steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Galaktyczna Diament (Bialuuu)
Galaktyczna Diament = :: TEN ARTYKUŁ ZAWIERA PIERWSZE MIEJSCE W NAJDŁUŻSZYCH STRONACH (OD 8.08.2019) UWAGA, ARTYKUŁ ZAWIERA SPOILERY DO KSIĄŻKI "KRYSZTAŁOWA PACZKA" CZYTASZ NA WŁASNĄ ODPOWIEDZIALNOŚĆ... Galaktyczna Diament - '''gemsona użytkownika Bialuuu Wygląd '''Galaktyczna w młodości Galaktyczna nosiła strój podobny do uniformu klejnotów. "Pasy" uniformu mają kolor jasnoniebiski, a lekko zaokrąglony romb ma kolor różowy. W rombie znajduje się jej klejnot. Galaktyczna nosiła krótką sukienkę w odcieniach fioletu, różu i niebieskiego. Posiadała fioletowe baletki i różowe długie skarpetki. Jej skóra była jaśniejsza i na dłoniach nosiła jasnoróżowe rękawiczki. Zamiast naramienników Galaktyczna miała na sobie bufiaste rękawy, które przedstawiają obrazek kosmosu. Tak jak w przypadku peleryny jej przyszłej regeneracji obraz może się zmieniać i poruszać. Jej włosy były kiedyś znacznie jaśniejsze i były inaczej ułożoneFryzura młodej galkatycznej jest inspirowana peruką Lady Gagi, na okładce albumu "The Fame Monster". Posiadała także prostą grzywkę, która lekko zasłaniała jej oczy. 'Poprzedni design (6.02.2019 godzina 16:29:47)' Poprzednia wersja nie różni się aż tak bardzo od obecnej. Góra stroju była bardziej niebieska i ciemniejsza, na kolanach znajdowały się małe zaokrąglone jasno niebieskie czteroramienne gwiazdki. Skóra miała jaśniejszy kolor, a klejnot Galaktycznej był zaokrogloną czteroramienną gwiazdką obróconą w poziomie. Gwiazda na stroju była większa, oraz jej włosy miały inny kształt, do tego kosmyk zasłaniający czoło, zniknął. Jej naramienniki były skierowane w poziom i jej peleryna była węższa. Część galaktyki zasłaniał jasnofioletowy zaokrąglony trójkąt. 'Obecny design (29.07.2019 godzina 19:40:18)' Galaktyczna Diament nosi strój o kolorze ciemnoniebieskim i ciemnofioletowym. Na rękawach i na spodniach znajdują się jasnoniebieskie pasy. Ma na sobie fioletowe buty i różową zaokrągloną czteroramienną gwiazdkę na środku, w której znajduje się jej klejnot. Galaktyczna posiada także brudno niebieskie naramienniki, do których przyczepiona jest ogromna peleryna z obrazem galaktyki. Obraz peleryny może się zmieniać. Jej jasnofioletowej barwy włosy są ułożone w ciekawą fryzurę, przypominającą nieco gwiazdę - jednak ma ona tylko trzy "promienie": jeden na czubku głowy i dwa odchodzące po bokach, symetryczne do siebie. Na czoło Diamentu opada wąski kosmyk, dzieląc je na dwie równe części. Pod oczami Galaktycznej można dostrzec coś na kształt makijażu, lub cieni - mianowicie niebieskawe kreski o zaokrąglonych brzegach, które układają się w kształt dolnych rzęs. Jej klejnot ma kształt czteroramiennej gwiazdy i zawiera odcienie fioletu, niebieskiego i różu. Znajduje się pod klatką piersiową. Charakter Na początku Galaktyczna była bardzo niedojrzała i dziecinna, niemal ciągle bujała w obłokach. Była także bardzo kreatywna i pomysłowa. Zawsze miała w sobie mnóstwo energii, było jej wszędzie pełno i zupełnie nie panowała nad sobą. Kiedy coś nie szło po jej myśli, lub nie dostała tego czego chciała Galaktyczna mocno się wkurzała. Postać była w takich chwilach szczególnie niebezpieczna i groźna, ponieważ w ogóle nie panowała nad swoją mocą. Kilka razy zdarzyło jej się zdezintegrować klejnot, kiedy ten nie zadowolił jej. Inne diamenty próbowały nauczyć ją kontroli, jednak Galaktyczna nie słuchała ich, ponieważ myślała, że nad sobą panuje. Oprócz jej negatywnych cech Galaktyczna była bardzo ciekawska, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o kosmos. Uwielbiała patrzeć w gwiazdy i przeglądać bazę danych GDI o kosmosie. Marzyła, by kiedyś wyruszyć w nieznane zakątki galaktyki i badać nieznane. Jej zachowanie zmieniło się kiedy podczas spotkania diamentów na jednej z kolonii Wiśniowej Diament, która leżała koło terytorium Tęczowej Diament. Galaktyczna próbowała poprosić o kolonie resztę diamentów, jednak te się nie zgodziły i ze złości sprawiła, że gwiazda w jednym z systemów należących do Tęczowej Diament weszła w supernową i wszystkie planety w tym układzie zostały zniszczone. Po tym incydencie Galaktyczna postanowiła zacząć próbować opanować swoją moc i także samą siebie. Obecnie Galaktyczna jest bardziej opanowana i spokojna, pomogła jej w tym Granatowa Diament i w mniejszej części reszta diamentów. Zaczęła bardziej kontrolować swoją moc, jednak nadal odkrywa nowe zdolności i próbuje je opanować. Jej wrażliwość i kreatywność pozostały w niej, do tego stała się bardziej cierpliwa. Jest bardzo miła i zawsze pomaga lub pociesza resztę diamentów. Postanowiła zaopiekować się młodszymi od niej diamentami, aby naprowadzić je na dobrą drogę, do tego często inne diamenty proszą ją o wskazówki lub rady. Galaktyczna spełniła swoje marzenie i odpowiada za badanie i eksplorację kosmosu, oraz badania naukowe. Relacje 'Tęczowa Diament' Galaktyczna nigdy nie kwestionowała jej decyzji i uznaje jej władzę. Stara się jak najlepiej wykonywać swoje zadanie i rozkazy od Tęczowej Diament. 'Wiśniowa Diament' Galaktyczna i Wiśniowa Diament od początku dobrze się dogadywały i były najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Do dzisiaj ich relacje się nie zmieniły. 'Kanarkowa Diament' Galaktyczna i Kanarkowa lubią się i często ze sobą rozmawiają. Na początku gdy Galaktyczna była młoda nie lubiła jej i uważała za zbyt nudną i poważną, jednak teraz ich relacje poprawiły się. 'Granatowa Diament' Galaktyczna i Granatowa są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Galaktyczna jest jej wdzięczna, że pomogła jej w zapanowaniu nad sobą i nad swoją mocą. Mimo, że są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, czasami uważa, że powinna okazywać nieco więcej uczuć. 'Limonkowa Diament' Galaktyczna i Limonkowa kiedyś się lubiły. Galaktyczna wspierała Limonkową i dawała jej rady. Jednak gdy Limonkowa stała się bardziej egoistyczna i materialistyczna Galaktyczna i Limonkowa pokłóciły się. Obecnie ich relacje nie są dobre i diamenty ignorują się. 'Miodowa Diament' Galaktyczna i Miodowa Diament już od powstania Miodowej bardzo się zaprzyjaźniły. Galaktyczna udzielała Miodowej porad i zawsze ją pocieszała. Obecnie diamenty bardzo się lubią i często się ze sobą przebywają. 'Brzoskwiniowa Diament' Galaktyczna i Brzoskwiniowa Diament lubią się. Tak samo jak w przypadku młodszych od siebie diamentów Galaktyczna otoczyła ją opieką. Udzielała jej rad i wskazówek, oraz zawsze ją pocieszała. Mimo tego uważa, że powinna wkońcu dorosnąć. 'Aurora Diament' Obydwie bardzo się lubią, w pewnym sensie Galaktyczna widzi siebie jak była mała. Dobrze się ze sobą dogadują i często rozmawiają o różnych rzeczach. Aurora traktuje ją jak swoją starszą siostrę, ponieważ ona zawsze dawała jej rady i wskazówki, umiała ją pocieszyć i jako pierwsza uwierzyła w nią. 'Perła Galaktycznej Diament' Na początku Galaktyczna bardzo polubiła Perłę i spędzały ze sobą dużo czasu. Galaktyczna ufa swojej perle i często perła pociesza Galaktyczną. Obecnie nadal się przyjaźnią, jednak nie okazują tej przyjaźni przez wszystkimi. 'Kryształowa Paczka' Galaktyczna uważa, że są zdrajcami GDI i powinni zostać rozbici. Ma nadzieję, że Aurora się z nimi rozprawi. Fuzje Galaktyczna nigdy nie połączyła się z innym klejnotem. Historia 'Początki' Galaktyczna Diament została stworzona po Granatowej Diament w roku 1791 według kalendarza GDI, dla nas byłby to rok 3598 p.n.e. Pierwszą kolonię dostała w roku 1893 (3496 p.n.e) i po kilku latach skolonizowała swój pierwszy system. Klejnot Broń Galaktyczna nigdy nie przywołała swojej broni, jednak można powiedzieć, że jej moc jest jej najlepszą bronią. Pałac Galaktyczna posiada ogromny pałac w swoim głównym systemie, który nazywa się "CoronaTa część nazwy pochodzi od fragmentu łacińskiej nazwy galaktyki Andromedy "Corona Australis" Galaxia". Pałac mieści się na księżycu planety Corona Galaxia Prime. Sam pałac jest zbudowany z ciemnofioletowego kryształu, w którym znajdują się małe kropki świecące jak gwiazdy na niebie. Sam księżyc posiada sztuczną atmosferę, na której możliwe jest podtrzymanie życia organicznego. Pałac leży na szczycie najwyższej góry na księżycu, czyli na górze "Mons Spatio" i jest otoczony wysokim murem, po którym chodzą elitarni strażnicy Galaktycznej Diament, Fioletowe Spinele. Z przerw w murze można strzelać działkami chronotonowymi, w razie ataku wroga. Wejścia do pałacu tak samo jak na murze strzegą Fioletowe Spinele. 'Kryształowe Ogrody' Wokół pałacu Galaktycznej znajdują się Kryształowe Ogrody. W nim rosną przeróżne krystzały w odcieniach fioletu, różu i niebieskiego. Mają róźne kształty i rozmiary. W ogrodzie znajdują się wysokie, ostrzyżone krzaki wykonane z różowego kryształu, które odgradzają ogród. W Kryształowym Ogrodzie rosną rakże kryształowe drzewa, kwiaty i trawa. W głównej części ogrodu zbudowana jest fontanna, z której wylatuje woda, płynąca do pozostałych części ogrodu. 'Główna Hala' Hala pałacu jest bardzo obszernym, majestatyczyn pomieszczeniem, budzącym zachwyt swoimi rozmiarami. Cała skąpana w złocie i fioletowych wzorach, zmusza gościa do pochylenia karku przed jej Wysokością. Wzdłuż ścian hali poustawiane są szerokie, masywne kolumny, otoczone pierścieniami fioletowego światła. Wypolerowana, złota posadzka z fioletowymi wzorami prowadzi do wspaniałego dziedzińca, po którym krzątają się wiecznie zajęci członkowie służby Galaktycznej Pani. Na krawędziach okrągłego sufitu umieszczone są okrągłe lampy, które wygądają jak małe słońca, których blask nadaje pomieszczeniu jeszcze cieplejszego charakteru. Pod główną ścianą umieszczone zostały schody, którymi Klejnoty mogą udać się do innych pokojów w pałacu. Pod nimi umieszczone zostały masywne, szerokie drzwi prowadzące do Sali Tronowej. Każdy, kto przekroczy próg tej hali, już wie, że nie jest już w swoim świecie, a znalazł się pod panowaniem Galaktycznej - obojętnie, czy będzie to Perła, czy Diament. Główna Hala, jak i cały pałac został zaprojektowany przez najlepsze Kalcyty Galaktycznej Diament i wybudowana przez najlepsze Bizmuty. Galaktyczna sama nadzorowała projekt i wkradała do niego swoje pomysły. 'Sala Tronowa' Podłoga sali tronowej jest wykonana z fioletowego półprzezoczystego metalu z wyrzeźbionymi wzorami złożonymi z rombów i trójkątów, pod środkiem podłogi przepływa fioletowa ciecz, wyglądająca jak lawa. Na suficie zostały namalowane obrazy przedstawiające różne planety i gwiazdy. Przy fioletowym strumieniu znajdują się projektory holograficzne, które pokazują holograficzny obraz muralu Galaktycznej Diament. Sala Tronowa jest rozświetlona unoszącymi się nad powierzchnią świecącymi kulami, wyglądającymi jak miniaturowa gwiazda. Ściany tak samo jak sufit są ozdobione obrazami przedstawiającymi kosmos. Na końcu fioletowego strumienia znajdują się liliowe schody, które prowadzą do majestatycznego tronu Galaktycznej Diament. Tron ma kolor fioletowy i posiada jasnofioletowe wzory złożone z rombów i trójkątów. Nad tronem lewituje korona Galaktycznej Diament, która jest małym, poruszającym się modelem głównego systemu Galaktycznej. Na końcach pomieszczenia znajdują się ogromne kolumny, takie same jak w Głównej Hali. Fioletowe drzwi do Sali Tronowej posiadają wyrzeźbione wzory, przedstawiające galaktykę, w której mieści się GDI, oraz gwiazdy i planety. Umiejętności Galaktyczna posiada standardowe umiejętności klejnotu takie jak: regeneracja, bańkowanie itd. Umiejętności specjalne 'Asterokineza' Ta umiejętność czyni Galaktyczną jedną z najbardziej potężnych diamentów w GDI. Asterokineza jest bardzo niebezpieczną i trudną do opanowania umiejętnością, dlatego Galaktyczna poświęciła wiele wieków aby chociaż w jakimś stopniu ją zgłębić. Postać nie jest świadoma większości swoich zdolności i do tego jej największym ograniczeniem jest jej klejnot. Niektóre umiejętności wymagają dużo energii i jeśli Galaktyczna przesadzi to jej klejnot pęknie na kawałki, do tego diament czasami musi się mocniej skupić i jak się rozproszy skutki mogą być katastrofalne. *'Manipulacja obiektami astronomicznymi' Galaktyczna może tworzyć, kształtować i manipulować astronomicznymi obiektami, takimi jak komety, meteory, asteroidy, planety, gwiazdy, konstelacje, księżyce, mgławice, galaktyki, czarne dziury itp. Galaktyczna bez problemu potrafi manipulować kometami, meteorami, księżycami, asteroidami i mgławicami. Jeśli chodzi o planety i gwiazdyZależy od typu gwiazdy jest to nieco trudniejsze. Co do konstelacji w tym przypadku Galaktyczna musi się bardziej skupić, zależy co konkretnie chce zrobić z konstelacją. Pulsary, czarne i białeBiałe dziury są hipotetycznym obiektem astronomicznym, który jest przeciwieństwem czarnej dziury. Gdyby istniały, także zaliczałyby się do tej umiejętności, zresztą Galaktyczna umie taki obiekt stworzyć. dziury, galaktyki wymagają ogromnej ilości energii, skupienia i cierpliwości. Umiejętność nie obejmuje nad istotami żyjącymi np. na planetach. *'Kosmiczna świadomość' Galaktyczna jest świadoma wszystkiego, co ma na nią wpływ w skali uniwersalnej, w tym zagrożeń, czegokolwiek, co mogłoby na nią wpływać w jakikolwiek sposób. Jest świadoma nawet rozmów w jej temacie. Diament nie za bardzo opanowała tę umiejętność, potrafi tylko wyczuwać zagrożenia i rzeczy, które mogą na nią wpłynąć. Umiejętność daje jej tylko zwiększoną świadomość i nie zwiększa inteligencji. *'Kosmiczna projekcja' Galaktyczna może wyświetlać obraz siebie w przestrzeni i czasie, aby komunikować się z innymi istotami lub przekazywać ważne wiadomości. Galaktyczna opanowała tę zdolność, podczas używania tej umiejętności musi się skupić i jej ograniczeniem jest odległość, im dalej chce stworzyć swoją projekcję tym bardziej musi się skupiać. *'Kosmiczne konstrukcje' Galaktyczna jest w stanie zamienić kosmiczną energię w narzędzia, przedmioty, broń i inne przedmioty, tworzyć pół-żywe konstrukcje lub tworzyć struktury, oraz budynki o różnej trwałości. Galaktyczna całkowicie opanowała tę umiejętność, może jej używać w niemal każdej sytuacji, tworząc wszystko, czego potrzebuje. *'Kosmiczna kreacja' Galaktyczna potrafi tworzyć w skali kosmicznej, w tym tworzenie planet, gwiazd, księżyców, galaktyk itp. Postać nie jest w stanie tworzyć alternatywnych wszechświatów itp, poza tym tworzenie obiektów, nawet tych najmniejszych wymaga od niej ogromnej ilości energii i koncentracji. *'Manipulacja kosmiczną energią' Galaktyczna może tworzyć, kształtować i manipulować energią kosmiczną pochodzącą z gwiazd, planet, galaktyk itd. Diament opanowała tę umiejętność i może jej używać kiedy tylko zechce. *'Generowanie kosmicznej energii, substancji, cząsteczek itd.' Galaktyczna potrafi generować kosmiczną energię, substancje, cząsteczki, itd., które może wykorzystywać w dowolny sposób. Galaktyczna niekoniecznie musi mieć kompletną kontrole nad rzeczami, które stworzy. Kolejnym ograniczeniem jest skomplikowanie rzeczy, którą wygeneruje, im bardziej skomplikowana struktura, tym więcej potrzebuje energii i koncentracji. *'Manipulowanie kosmiczną pogodą' Galaktyczna Diament jest w stanie manipulować i tworzyć kosmiczną pogodę (zwaną również pogodą kosmiczną), są to zmiany w otaczającej plazmie, polach magnetycznych, promieniowaniu i innych materiach w przestrzeni. Może tworzyć kosmiczne burze, rozbłyski słoneczne, burze geomagnetyczne, promienie kosmiczne, wyrzut masy koronowej itp. Galaktyczna całkowicie opanowała tę umiejętność i bez przeszkód może manipulować kosmiczną pogodą. Galaktyczna nie jest odporna na skutki związane z kosmiczną pogodą, bez odpowiedniej osłony. *'Kosmiczna burza' Galaktyczna może tworzyć, kształtować i manipulować kosmicznymi burzami stworzonymi z kosmicznej materii lub energii zdolnymi do niszczenia i uwalniania chaosu na kosmicznym poziomie. Burze są w stanie rozerwać planetę na pół i są w nich niebezpieczne poziomy promieniowania. Galaktyczna potrafi je wytworzyć, jednak wymaga to dużo energii i obecnie nie jest w stanie ich kontrolować, więc bardzo rzadko używa tej mocy. *'Ignorowanie kosmicznego wiatru' Glaktyczna jest w stanie zignorować wiatry kosmiczne i turbulencje, które obejmują wiatry słoneczne i wiatry galaktyczne, gaz międzygwiezdny w ośrodkach międzygwiezdnych, wewnątrz mgławic, wiatry na gazowych gigantach itp. Wiatry i turbulencje poruszają się głównie z prędkością naddźwiękową, i mogą być stworzone z plazmy, gazu i pyłu, a także naładowanych cząstek. Galaktyczna mimo, że opanowała tę umiejętność, nadal ma problemy poruszając się przez kosmiczne turbulencje i wiatry. *'Manipulacja pozostałościami wszechświata' Galaktyczna może tworzyć, kształtować i manipulować energią pozostałości po Wielkim Wybuchu lub wydarzeniu z końca wszechświata, takim jak Wielki Kolaps. Galaktyczna nie wie o tej umiejętności. *'Manipulacja fundamentalnymi siłami' Galaktyczna jest w stanie manipulować czterema interaktywnymi siłami: Silną i Słabą, Elektromagnetyzmu i Grawitacji. Galaktyczna ma kontrolę nad czterema podstawowymi siłami wszechświata, osiągając niemal każdy pożądany efekt. W rezultacie może zmienić układ materii, aby utworzyć inne konfiguracje, i manipulować czasoprzestrzenią do pewnego stopnia, używając grawitacji, aby ją zniekształcić. 'Manipulacja siłą elektromagnetyzmu' *'Przyciąganie i odpychanie metali / materiałów przewodzących' Galaktyczna może przyciągać i odpychać metale i materiały przewodzące elektryczność. Ograniczeniami tej umiejętności są odległość i rozmiar obiektu. Im dalej znajduje się obiekt, lub im większą posiada masę tym postać musi się bardziej wysilić. *'Odbijanie metalowych pocisków / obiektów' Galaktyczna jest w stanie odbijać pociski wykonane z metalu. Jedynym ograniczeniem tej zdolności jest rozmiar obiektu. *'Demagnetyzacja' Galaktyczna potrafi rozmagnesować cele, powodując, że magnetyzm nie ma na nie wpływu. *'Elektrorecepcja' Galaktyczna może użyć elektrorecepcji, aby zlokalizować obiekty wokół nich. Jest to ważne w miejscach, w których nie może polegać na wzroku: w jaskiniach, w mętnej wodzie i w nocy. Na przykład drapieżniki, które mają ten zmysł, wykorzystują pola elektryczne do wykrywania zakopanej ofiary. To poczucie może być pasywne lub aktywne: #'Pasywna': Podczas pasywnej elektrolokalizacji użytkownik wykrywa słabe pola bioelektryczne generowane przez żywe istoty i wykorzystuje je do ich zlokalizowania. Te pola elektryczne są generowane przez wszystko, co żyje dzięki aktywności ich nerwów i mięśni. Galaktyczna nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tej części umiejetności, ponieważ nigdy jej nie potrzebowała. #'Aktywna': Używając aktywnej elektrolokazlicaji Galaktyczna wykrywa otoczenie, generując pola elektryczne i wykrywając zniekształcenia w tych polach. To pozwala jej wykrywać nieożywione przedmioty, a także żywe istoty. Galaktyczna w pełni opanowała tą część elektrorecepcji. * Magnetyzacja Galaktyczna jest w stanie namagnesować cele, powodując ich wpływ na magnetyzm, w tym na materiały, na które zwykle nie ma wpływu magnetyzm. * Elektryczna telekineza Galaktyczna potrafi manipulować materią za pomocą elektryczności / elektromagnetyzmu. Dzięki tej umiejętności może lewitować, przenosić przedmioty, itp. *'Manipulacja elektrycznością' Galaktyczna może tworzyć, kształtować i manipulować elektrycznością, formą energii powstałą w wyniku ruchu naładowanych cząstek (takich jak elektrony lub protony), umożliwiając kontrolę nad polami elektrycznymi, wszystkimi nośnikami ładunku (jony, elektrony, protony i pozytony), elektroniką, i siłą elektromagnetyczną. Galaktyczna całkowicie opanowała tę umiejętność i może ją wykorzystywać na bardzo wiele sposobów. (kiedyś bardziej rozbuduje tę sekcje) 'Manipulacja siłą grawitacji' Galaktyczna może tworzyć, kształtować i manipulować grawitacją, naturalnym zjawiskiem, w którym wszystkie ciała fizyczne przyciągają się nawzajem, oraz grawitony, hipotetyczne cząstki elementarne, które pośredniczą w sile grawitacji. Galaktyczna może zginać grawitację, aby środowisko było bardzo „ciężkie” lub „lekkie”, powodować „spadanie” obiektów w kierunku innego obiektu zamiast ziemi, spłaszczanie obiektów i generowanie miniaturowych czarnych dziur w celu ściśnięcia obiektów w zapomnienie . Jest w stanie odpychać i przyciągać materię i energię niezależnie od jej masy lub poruszać przedmiotami w sposób podobny do telekinezy. Ofensywne użycie tej mocy obejmuje odpychanie ludzi lub przedmiotów z taką siłą, by zniszczyć praktycznie wszystko, zwiększenie grawitacji w celu zmiażdżenia lub unieruchomienia przeciwników, zmniejszenie jej w celu uczynienia ich bezbronnymi lub otaczanie ciała w polu grawitacyjnym w celu zwiększenia siły fizycznej. Zastosowania obronne obejmują tworzenie pola sił grawitacyjnych w celu odparcia wszelkiego rodzaju ataków lub zakotwiczenia się na ziemi (jeszcze rozbuduje tę sekcje). 'Manipulacją silną siłą' Galaktyczna umie wytworzyć silną siłę jądrową, pozwalającą na syntezę jądrową i ogólne formowanie się materii (jeszcze rozbuduję tę sekcje) 'Manipulacja słabą siłą' Galaktyczna potrafi manipulować słabą siłą, która powoduje promieniowanie, i uważa się, że jest to powód, dla którego Słońce może dostarczyć Ziemi energię. Dzięki tej mocy użytkownik będzie mógł generować i kontrolować różne rodzaje promieniowania. W przeciwieństwie do sił elektromagnetycznych i silnych, słaba siła jest różna w przypadku naruszenia ładunku cząstek i przeciwcząstek, procesu rozproszenia i naruszenia parzystości jego odbicia lustrzanego oraz procesu rozproszenia i odwrócenia czasu tego procesu rozpraszania naruszenie. (jeszcze rozbuduje tę sekcje) 'Manipulacja czasoprzestrzenią' *'Osobista czasoprzestrzeń' Galaktyczna potrafi manipulować własnym bramami czasoprzestrzennymi, umożliwiając jej wykonywanie szeregu specjalistycznych technik wykorzystywania kontinuum czasoprzestrzennego, takich jak tworzenie portali, podróże wymiarowe, teleportacja itp. Galaktyczna jest w stanie tworzyć portale, tunele czasoprzestrzenne, oraz potrafi się teleportować, jednak musi znać miejsce, do którego chce się przenieść. Kolejnym ograniczeniem jest dystans, im dalej Galaktyczna chce dotrzeć za pomocą portali, tunelu czasoprzestrzennego czy teleportacji tym bardziej musi się skupić i wykorzystać więcej energii. *'Niszczenie czasoprzestrzeni' Galaktyczna jest w stanie zniszczyć zarówno czas, jak i przestrzeń, powodując zniszczenie linii czasowych i przestrzeni. Galaktyczna jest zbyt słaba, by kontrolować tą umiejętność, dlatego nigdy jej nie używa. Kiedyś przez przypadek "zniszczyła czasoprzestrzeń" w czterech sektorach: Marches, Refare, Zelatob i Cenebi. Przez to w tych sektorach czasoprzestrzeń nie istnieje i nic nie jest w stanie tam egzystować. *'Manipulacja zniekształceniami czasoprzestrzennymi' Galaktyczna może wywoływać zniekształcenia w kontinuum czasoprzestrzennym, pozwalając jej osiągnąć mnóstwo efektów w czasie i przestrzeni. *'Tworzenie czasoprzestrzennych wyrw' Galaktyczna potrafi tworzyć pęknięcia, biorąc dwie części czasu i przestrzeni, ściskając je razem, powodując rozłam w samych tkankach rzeczywistości. Niektóre pęknięcia mogą działać jako tunele czasoprzestrzenne między dwoma różnymi miejscami w czasie, inne uwalniają energię czasu, która posiada zdolność usuwania obiektów z samego czasu, a także zdarzeń. Podróżujący w czasie byliby w stanie zapamiętać skasowane wydarzenia lub przedmioty, gdyby nie byli bezpośrednio zaangażowani w swoją przeszłość. Galaktyczna używa wyrw czasoprzestrzennych tylko w celu przemieszczania się między dwoma miejscami, ponieważ nie lubi majstrować z czasem. *'Tworzenie tuneli czasoprzestrzennych' Galaktyczna może otworzyć tunel czasoprzestrzenny, który łączy dwa punkty w kontinuum czasoprzestrzennym, aby podróżować z jednego miejsca lub okresu do drugiego. Ograniczeniami tej umiejętności jest odległość i znajomość miejsca w jakimś stopniu, do którego chce otworzyć tunel. *'Tworzenie czarnych dziur' Galaktyczna potrafi tworzyć czarne dziury, które mogą praktycznie zasysać materię i energię. Dzięki grawitacyjnej osobliwości ofiara zostanie rozerwana na strzępy, gdy wejdzie do czarnej dziury. Ciało ofiary byłoby rozciągnięte do punktu ucisku, powodując wiele bólu i cierpienia. Gdy wejdzie w Osobliwość Grawitacyjną, zostanie wymazana aż do nicości, ponieważ cząsteczki ciała, materia i energia zostaną wchłonięte, powodując natychmiastową śmierć. Galaktycznej ciężko jest tworzyć czarne dziury i nad nimi panować, ponieważ wymaga to od niej dużego skupienia i energii, ilość energii i skupienia zależy od rozmiaru czarnej dziury. *'Tworzenie białych dziur'tak jak w przypisie trzecim białe dziury są hipotetycznymi obiektami Galaktyczna jest w stanie tworzyć białe dziury. Czarna dziura „zasysa” materię poprzez grawitację, a biała dziura wypluwa ją. Galaktyczna kiedyś stworzyła białą dziurę, w ramach eksperymentu, jednak nie była w stanie nad nią panować. Ta białą dziura istnieje do dzisiaj i jest jedyna w swoim rodzaju. Galaktyczna po tym eksperymencie nigdy nie używała tej umiejętności, ponieważ nie była w stanie ją kontrolować. *'Manipulacja "tkaniną"nie wiedziałem dokładnie jak to przetłumaczyć heh czasoprzestrzenną' Galaktyczna umie manipulować czasoprzestrzenią tak, jakby była tkaniną; może ją marszczyć, zginać, łamać, pękać, rozdzierać, rozciągać, dodawać, usuwać, przemieszczać, przesuwać, kompresować, składać, wycinać, rozbijać itp., czasoprzestrzeń, jak gdyby była kawałkiem materiału lub papieru, bez wyrządzanie krzywdy komukolwiek w przestrzeni czasoprzestrzennej, chyba że akurat tego chce. Galaktyczna w większości panuje nad tą umiejętnością, jednak nie używa jej, ponieważ uważa, że igranie z czasem i przestrzenią jest niebezpieczne. *'Manipulacja przestrzenią' Galaktyczna jest w stanie tworzyć, kształtować i manipulować fizycznymi aspektami przestrzeni w wybranym przez siebie obszarze, i wszystkimi obiektami, które znajdują się w tym obszarze. Może uwięzić przedmioty w przestrzeni i wypchnąć tę przestrzeń, odrzucając przedmiot od siebie lub tworzyć tunele czasoprzestrzenne, paradoksy i inne dziwne zdarzenia, wypaczając przestrzeń. Galaktyczna jest w stanie użyć tej mocy, jednak tak jak w opisie poprzedniej umiejętności woli nie bawić się przestrzenią. * Generowanie przestrzeni Galaktyczna może wygenerować trójwymiarową przestrzeń, kontrolując odległość między dwoma różnymi punktami lokalizacji przestrzennych. Jeśli dodanie przestrzeni nie zwiększy całkowitej odległości między dwoma punktami, zwiększony nacisk przestrzenny może łatwo zmiażdżyć wszystko. Wygenerowana przestrzeń może również służyć jako kieszonkowy wymiar, umożliwiając użytkownikowi ukrycie się w nim. * Opróżnianie przestrzeni Galaktyczna potrafi opróżniać przestrzeń trójwymiarową, kontrolując odległość między dwoma różnymi punktami lokalizacji przestrzennych. Ponieważ przestrzeń zasadniczo działa jako granica egzystencji dla wszystkich, jeśli przestrzeń wokół jakiejkolwiek materii lub energii zostanie wyczerpana, wówczas wspomniana materia również zostanie wymazana z istnienia. *'Manipulacja pędem' Galaktyczna jest w stanie zmienić pęd siły lub obiektu, w tym kierunek i wielkość. *'Blokada przestrzenno-czasowa' Galaktyczna jest w stanie istnieć poza czasem i przestrzenią, co sprawia, że jest odporna na wszystko, co mogłoby na niego wpłynąć lub zaszkodzić: jeśli czas się zatrzyma, nie będzie to miało na nią wpływu. Gdyby rzeczywistość się zmieniła, ona zapamiętałaby zarówno poprzednią wersje rzeczywistości, jak i posiadała wiedzę na temat różnic między starą wersją a nową. Jeśli obszar wokół niej eksploduje lub planeta, na której przebywa, zniknie lub już nie będzie istniała, Galaktyczna nie zostanie dotknięta, ponieważ nie istnieje w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Galaktyczna czasami używa tej umiejętności, kiedy chce pobyć sama, lub ma ważne zadanie do wykonania i nie chce, żeby ktoś jej przeszkadzał. *'Negacja wydarzeń' Galaktyczna używając tej umiejętności może wziąć każde zdarzenie, które się wydarzyło i przywrócić go do stanu, w którym było wcześniej, tak jakby zdarzenie nigdy się nie zdarzyło, skutecznie cofając wszelkie zmiany, które wystąpiły w tym zdarzeniu. Może to obejmować coś tak prostego, jak rozbicie klejnotu, Galaktyczna może zmienić historię i sprawić, że wydarzenie, w którym klejnot się rozbił nigdy nie nastąpiło. Galaktyczna może również używać tej mocy ofensywnie, na przykład negując wiązania cząsteczek w celu rozerwania materii. Galaktyczna najczęściej używała tej umiejętności do małych rzeczy takich jak naprawianie zepsutych rzeczy itd. Pierwszy raz użyła tej umiejętności kiedy w ramach eksperymentu stworzyła pęknięcie w swoim klejnocie, po czym je cofnęła. *'Generowanie pól siłowych' Galaktyczna potrafi stworzyć tarczę, ściany lub słupy z energii, elementów, ukształtowanych ze środowiska lub korzystać z manipulowania mniejszymi obiektami w celu zastosowania większej całości. Pola siłowe zwykle nie są nieprzenikalne i można je zniszczyć poprzez wyczerpywanie energii lub ekstremalną siłę. Galaktyczna może także odrzucić pole od siebie, by złapać inne obiekty. Galaktyczna opanowała tę umiejętność, jednak rzadko jej używa. Jedynymi ograniczeniami są rozmiar pola siłowego i siła, z którą napiera na pole przeciwnik, im większa siła lub rozmiar tym więcej energii musi wykorzystać Galaktyczna, oraz bardziej się skupić. *'Wszechobecność' Wszechobecność jest to umiejętność, która pozwala na bycie obecnym w każdym miejscu. Galaktyczna może być obecna wszędzie w tym samym czasie, odnosząc się do nieograniczonej lub uniwersalnej obecności. Galaktycznej nigdy nie udało się zgłębić tej umiejętności, jest to poza jej możliwościami. *'Podróż podprzestrzenna' Galaktyczna umie teleportować się do i z podprzestrzeni (znanej również jako hiperprzestrzeń), „alternatywnej” przestrzeni sąsiadującej z „normalną” przestrzenią trójwymiarową i integralnej części kontinuum czasoprzestrzennego, która współistnieje z normalną przestrzenią, ale jest również wyraźna . Pozwala to jej (obiektom lub istotom, które teleportuje) podróżować znacznie szybciej niż prędkość światła w normalnej przestrzeni, gdy natychmiast przemieszcza się z jednego miejsca do drugiego, ignorując jednocześnie wszystkie przeszkody fizyczne. Umiejętność ta polega na przeskakiwaniu z trzeciego wymiaru do podprzestrzeni, co zapewnia „skrót” o drastycznie zmniejszającej się odległości, a następnie wyskakując z powrotem w inne miejsce w normalnej przestrzeni. Różni się to od zwykłej teleportacji, która po prostu przenosi obiekt z jednej lokalizacji przestrzennej do drugiej bez przemieszczania się do niej lub z tej samej przestrzeni. Stosując tę zasadę, można nawet teleportować materię fizyczną do innego obiektu zajmującego miejsce docelowe. Ponieważ podprzestrzeń jest integralną częścią normalnej przestrzeni, w teorii Galaktyczna mogłaby również podróżować przez alternatywne linie czasu, wymiary, a nawet rzeczywistości, wykorzystując dodatkową przestrzeń wymiarową jako swego rodzaju tunel pośredni, lub pozostać w górnej płaszczyźnie, która może służyć jako kieszonkowy wymiar. Postać może nawet rozerwać podprzestrzeń, aby spowodować uszkodzenia lub otwierać portale między dwiema przestrzeniami połączonymi podprzestrzenią. Galaktyczna używa tej umiejętności do dalekich miejsc, do których statki z napędem warp leciały bardzo długo. Niestety nie jest w stanie podróżować do alternatywnych linii czasowych, wymiarów i rzeczywistości. Galaktyczna nigdy nie próbowała rozrywać podprzestrzeni, ponieważ uważa, że to bardzo niebezpieczne. *'Podróż do innych wymiarów' Galaktyczna może podróżować między różnymi wymiarami i wszechświatami, przekraczać różne plany egzystencji lub podróżować przez różne formy rzeczywistości. Galaktyczna nie opanowała tej umiejętności. Kiedyś, podczas próby zgłębienia tej umiejętności przez przypadek przeniosła się do 2 wymiaruGdybyśmy żyli w drugim wymiarze, nasz świat byłby całkowicie płaski, bylibyśmy w stanie określać wysokość i długość obiektów, jednak nie bylibyśmy w stanie określić ich szerokości., jednak na szczęście udało jej się spowrotem przenieść do trzeciego. Od tej chwili nie próbowała ponownie użyć tej mocy. *'Przemieszczenie przestrzenne' Galaktyczna może zabrać część przestrzeni z jednej lokalizacji i przenieść ją do innej, wszystko, co zajmuje zajmowaną przestrzeń, niezależnie od tego, czy są to przedmioty, ludzie czy ataki, również zostaną przeniesione; w istocie jest to zdolność do teleportacji samego obszaru. Użytkownik może kontrolować rozmiar zajętego obszaru, umożliwiając teleportację dużej liczby celów naraz lub zredukować do częściowej teleportacji, bez konieczności fizycznego kontaktu z tym, co chce się teleportować. Gdyby Galaktyczna całkowicie opanowała tę moc mogłaby przenieść sekcje przestrzeni na alternatywne linie czasu lub rzeczywistości. Galaktyczna jest w stanie przenosić przestrzeń w inne miejsca, oprócz alternatywnych linii czasowych i rzeczywistości. *'Teleportacja' Galaktyczna potrafi teleportować się lub przenosić materię (istoty lub przedmioty, w tym siebie) lub energię z jednego punktu do drugiego bez przechodzenia przez fizyczną przestrzeń między nimi. Można to osiągnąć różnymi sposobami, w tym przez spowodowanie, że atomy lub cząsteczki przemieszczają się z prędkością światła, wypaczenie przestrzeni lub użycie superpozycji kwantowej, w której użytkownik teleportuje się, przestawiając przestrzennie subatomową zawartość układu. Podczas gdy teleportacja może wydawać się po prostu podróżą, może być cenną umiejętnością, ponieważ może być używana ofensywnie , oferując jednocześnie przewagę w zakresie prędkości ruchu i zasięgu. Galaktyczna może swobodnie używać teleportacji. *'Podróż w czasie' Galaktyczna jest w stanie podróżować i wysyłać innych do przyszłości lub przeszłości. Galaktyczna umie podróżować, jednak nie robi tego, ponieważ przez jeden mały jeden błąd może zmienić historię, stworzyć paradoks itd. Im dalej w przyszłość lub przeszłość chce się udać, tym bardziej musi się skoncentrować i zużyć więcej energii. 'Manipulacja czasem' Galaktyczna jest w stanie manipulować czasem w obszarze ogólnym lub określonym celu na różne sposoby, przy czym podstawy dotyczą obracania się przy przyspieszaniu, zwalnianiu, zatrzymywaniu, a nawet przewijaniu do tyłu lub zapętlaniu. Zasięg dotkniętego obszaru jest proporcjonalny, przy czym najwyższe poziomy mogą wpływać na całą przestrzeń i kontinuum czasu. Ponieważ „czas” istnieje i płynie w „przestrzeni”, oba są ze sobą powiązane, a manipulując czasem, zasadniczo zasadniczo zniekształcamy przestrzeń. Skutki tego względnego zniekształcenia mogą się różnić, na przykład kontrola czasu zwykłego obiektu lub osoby może nie wpływać na przestrzeń, w której przebywają, ale skręcenie strumienia czasu obszaru przestrzeni może spowodować wypaczenie samego obszaru. Z powodu czasu istniejącego w jednej przestrzeni manipulowanie nim nie może wpływać na inny wymiar. Galaktyczna próbowała manipulować czasem i nawet dobrze jej to wychodziło, jednak woli nie bawić się z czasem. Manipuluje czasem w większych stopniach tylko w krytycznych sytuacjach. *'Zatrzymywanie czasu' Galaktyczna jest w stanie zatrzymać czas, jednocześnie nie będąc dotknięta przez swoją umiejętność, może również pozwolić innym na to, by nie zostali zatrzymani w czasie. Jeśli Galaktyczna poruszy się, zanim ta umiejętność przestanie działać, wszystkim będzie się wydawało, że się teleportowała. Galaktyczna nigdy nie używała tej umiejętności. *'Przyspieszanie czasu' Galaktyczna może przyspieszyć czas dla siebie lub innych osób aż do prędkości światła i dalej, jednocześnie poruszając się normalnie. Galaktyczna opanowała tę umiejętność, jednak prawie w ogóle jej nie używa. *'Spowalnianie czasu' Galaktyczna jest w stanie spowolnić czas do różnych stopni, jednocześnie będąc w stanie poruszać się normalnie, spowalniając czas dla określonego celu lub wpływając na wszystko oprócz użytkownika. Może spowalniać przeciwników, aby unikać ataków i tłumić ruchy. Tak samo jak w przypadku mocy przyspieszania czasu Galaktyczna opanowała tę umiejętność, jednak w ogóle jej nie używa. *'Temporalny przód' Galaktyczna może podróżować w przyszłość o sekundy, minuty, dni, miesiące itp. i wrócić do teraźniejszości. Galaktyczna nie próbowała podróżowania w przyszłość i manipulowania przedmiotami używając tej zdolności. *'Tworzenie pętli czasowych' Galaktyczna potrafi uwięzić kogokolwiek lub cokolwiek w powtarzającym się strumieniu czasu, w którym wszystko w pętli jest restartowane dokładnie co jakiś czas, być może nawet wstecz. Jest w stanie zmusić kogoś do ponownego przeżycia tej samej minuty, godziny, dnia, roku itp., Dopóki ona go tam trzyma. Galaktyczna jest świadoma tej umiejętności, jednak prawie w ogóle jej nie używa. *'Nieskończone zapasy' Galaktyczna może posiadać nieograniczony zapas wszelkich niezbędnych produktów. Na przykład może spowodować, że urządzeniom nigdy nie zabraknie energii, nigdy nie zabraknie jej potrzebnych surowców, paliwo statku nigdy się nie zużyje. Galaktyczna używa tej umiejętności w podobny sposób jak w tych przykładach. Nie może używać tej umiejętności, by zwiększyć energię, której potrzebuje do użycia umiejętności wymagającej dużej ilości energii, ponieważ jej klejnot może wytworzyć i pomieścić ograniczoną ilość energii. *'Temporalne przewijanie' Galaktyczna jest w stanie cofnąć czas do kilku sekund, minut, godzin, dni i lat w przeszłość i zmienić go. Ta metoda podróży w czasie rzadko pociąga za sobą paradoksy (takie jak paradoks dziadkahttps://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paradoks_dziadka), jeśli Galaktyczna przewija się równolegle do czasu. Galaktyczna za pomocą tej umiejętności może naprawiać zepsute obiekty, ożywiać zmarłych, przez cofanie czasu, może leczyć np. pęknięte klejnoty, jest w stanie zmienić kierunek czasu, jednak nigdy jej się to nie udało. Mogłaby także stworzyć nową ramę czasową, w której mogłaby decydować jak czas się w niej zachowuje, jednak nie udało jej się tego osiągnąć. Galaktyczna używa tej zdolności tylko do naprawiania obiektów i ewentualnie leczenia klejnotów. *'Przyspieszone przewidywanie prawdopodobieństwa' Galaktyczna jest w stanie postrzegać informacje o dowolnej sytuacji i wykorzystywać zmienne tych informacji do przewidywania lub postrzegania ścieżek prowadzących do określonych rezultatów, na podstawie dokonanych wyborów. Galaktyczna głównie używa tej umiejętności podczas eksperymentów, lub nadzorowania misji aby przewidzieć nieudane próby. Im więcej zmiennych tym trudniej jest jej przewidzieć co się stanie. *'Manipulacja wiekiem' Galaktyczna może przyspieszyć lub odwrócić wiek organizmów i obiektów nieożywionych. Może powodować, że osoba natychmiast staje się stara lub wraca do wieku dojrzewania lub starzeje się tak bardzo, że zamienia się w kurz. Galaktyczna może manipulować manipulować wiekiem istot organicznych i obiektów, jednak rzadko używa tej mocy. *'Parachromalna wizja' Galaktyczna może przeglądać równoległe linie czasowe, w których miały miejsce różne zdarzenia, patrząc w przyszłość tych linii czasowych, może zobaczyć, jak rozegra się każda możliwość i przewidzieć wszystkie możliwe przyszłości. Galaktyczna nie opanowała dokładnie tej umiejętności, dlatego nie może dokładnie przewidzieć co się stanie. *'Parachromalna manipulacja' Galaktyczna może tworzyć, kształtować i manipulować barierami czasowymi lub granicami, które oddzielają różne linie czasu i przemieszczają się między liniami czasu, może manipulować elementami skrzyżowania z różnych linii czasu poprzez usuwanie barier czasowych. Może zmniejszać i powiększać ramy czasowe i manipulować barierami, aby stały się nieprzejezdne lub tylko dla niektórych. Galaktyczna nie jest świadoma tej umiejętności. *'Pokazanie alternatywnej przyszłości' Galaktyczna potrafi pokazać innym, jak wyglądałoby życie, gdyby ktoś w życiu różne decyzje. Zasadniczo może pokazać alternatywną przyszłość innym oraz alternatywne możliwości życia wynikające z osobistych decyzji. Galaktyczna opanowała tą moc, jednak nie używa jej. *'Temporalna wizja' Galaktyczna częściowo potrafi zobaczyć dowolny punkt w czasie, od zaledwie kilku sekund lub minut w przyszłość lub przeszłość, aż do wydarzeń w całym czasie, niezależnie od tego, czy są one wzdłuż jej własnej linii czasu, czy wzdłuż linii czasu innych osób. Galaktyczna nigdy nie była w stanie spojrzeć daleko w przeszłość, jednak jeśli chodzi o przyszłość to wychodzi jej to nieco lepiej *'Omnichronalna percepcja' Galaktyczna mogłaby zobaczyć każde zdarzenie we wszystkich nieskończonych ramach czasowych jednocześnie. Potrafiłaby wiedzieć od razu, kiedy i jak coś się wydarzyło lub wydarzy, niezależnie od tego, w jakim czasie wydarzenie miało miejsce. Galaktyczna nigdy nie opanowała tej umiejętności *'Temporalna świadomość' Galaktyczna może wykryć wszelkie zmiany w strumieniu czasu, pozwalając jej rozeznać alternatywne linie czasowe, wyczuć wykorzystanie przez użytkowników podróży w czasie itd. Galaktyczna nie jest świadoma tej umiejętności, ponieważ nigdy nie natknęła się na zmianę w strumieniu czasu. *'Manipulacja "własnym czasem" ' Galaktyczna może manipulować osobistą osią czasu, co pozwala jej przyspieszać własną oś czasu. Galaktyczna nie wie o tej umiejętności. *'Rozpoznawanie czasu' Galaktyczna ma precyzyjne wyczucie czasu (aktualny czas i upływ czasu, osobiście, obiektywnie i lokalnie), może rozpoznać wiek klejnotu lub istoty. Gdyby całkowicie zgłębiła tę umiejętność to mogłaby określić dokładny czas, kiedy wydarzenie miało miejsce lub będzie miało miejsce, lub jak długo to potrwa lub zajmie (o ile wie, że zdarzenie miało miejsce lub nastąpi). Galaktyczna uważa tą umiejętność za nieprzydatną i prawie w ogóle jej nie używa. Umie tylko określić wiek przedmiotów, istot i ustalić datę w miejscu, w którym się znajduje. *'Temporalna duplikacja' Galaktyczna mogłaby przenieść przeszłe lub przyszłe wersje siebie lub innych z strumienia czasu do teraźniejszości. Galaktyczna nigdy nie opanowała tej umiejętności. *'Wymazywanie temporalne' Galaktyczna mogłaby izolować i całkowicie wymazywać czas lub określone okresy czasu, zarówno z przeszłości, jak i przyszłości. Byłaby stanie wyeliminować momenty w czasie i całkowicie zniszczyć czas, w którym ta chwila się wydarzyła; całkowicie zmieniając wszystkie zapisy historyczne i pamięć (z wyjątkiem samej Galaktycznej oczywiście), tak jakby to zdarzenie nigdy się nie wydarzyło, a wszystkie rzeczy, które miałyby lub powinny nastąpić, zastąpią usunięte wydarzenie. Po skasowaniu, Skasowanie na małą skalę wpłynie na określoną liczbę osób, podczas gdy skasowanie na dużą skalę wpłynie drastycznie na szerokie rzesze istot, a nawet cały wszechświat. Galaktyczna nigdy nie opanowała tej umiejętności i nawet gdyby jej się to udało nigdy by jej nie użyła. *'Temporalna interakcja' Galaktyczna może wchodzić w interakcje z linią czasu bez konieczności fizycznego swojej lokacji i podróży w czasie, pozwalając jej wpływać na wydarzenia z innego czasu od tego, w którym normalnie żyje. Na przykład Galaktyczna może wpływać na przeszłość linii czasu, lub przyszłość linii czasu, ciągle pozostając w teraźniejszości. Galaktyczna użyła tej umiejętności na małą skalę, przenosząc kamień z jednej ze swoich kolonii tysiące lat przed kolonizacją planety. Im większa interwencja w przyszłość lub przeszłość tym bardziej musi się skupić i zużyć więcej energii. *'Temporalna intuicja' Galaktyczna posiada wrodzoną intuicyjną wiedzę o ruchu czasowym, zawsze znając dokładną datę i godzinę. Natychmiast dostosowuje się do skali pomiaru czasu i kalendarzy, niezależnie od strefy czasowej, planety czy kultury itp. Galaktyczna opanowała tę umiejętność i często jej używa do określania czasu. *'Temporalna izolacja' Galaktyczna może izolować siebie lub innych od większości efektów czasowych, wciąż istniejąc w strumieniu czasu. Moc jest jak wielki kamień w rzece, woda jest upływem czasu, a kamień jest częścią rzeki, a jednocześnie jest odizolowany od większości swoich skutków, woda musi przejść obok kamienia, gdy on po prostu tam siedzi i ignoruje efekty wodne. działa to zgodnie z tą samą podstawową koncepcją. Pozwala jej to ignorować efekty czasowe, takie jak przewijanie, redukcja i przyspieszenie. *'Temporalna selekcja materii' Galaktyczna potrafi przenosić zarówno żyjącą, oraz nieożywioną materię i cele z jednego okresu czasu do drugiego, dosłownie zabierając je z konkretnej epoki i doprowadzając do pożądanego czasu. Galaktyczna użyła kiedyś tej umiejętności na małą skalę. Ograniczeniem umiejętności jest odległość w czasie. Im dalej Galaktyczna chce coś przenieść w przeszłość lub przyszłość to musi się bardziej wysilić. *'Manipulacja temporalnymi fazami' Galaktyczna jest w stanie przesunąć fazę czasową dowolnej istoty, obiektu, obszaru ogólnego lub siebie niezmiennie do przodu lub do tyłu za jakimkolwiek ustalonym strumieniem czasu. Cokolwiek lub ktokolwiek dotknięty tą umiejętnością stanie się niematerialny, a może nawet niewidoczny dla wszystkiego poza jej wewnętrzną fazą czasową. Galaktyczna opanowała tę umiejętność, jednak im dłużej chce utrzymać ten efekt, musi się bardziej wysilić. Jej rekord bycia przesuniętą w fazie czasowej to 5 godzin. *'Temporalna ochrona' Galaktyczna jest odporna na zmiany w strumieniu czasu, co pozwala jej zachować wspomnienia wcześniejszych linii czasowych przed zmianami, gdy inni nie mogą. Umie zauważyć, że ktoś podróżuje w czasie do przeszłości lub ktoś przewija czas do momentu, w którym nastąpi zdarzenie. *'Temporalne uwięzienie' Galaktyczna potrafi wysłać i uwięzić każdego w innym czasie, na przykład może wysłać kogoś kolejne 300 lat w przeszłość, a ofiara nie może wrócić do teraźniejszości. Może to również działać, jeśli cel zostanie wysłany do przyszłości. Ograniczeniem tej umiejętności, tak samo jak w Temporalnej Selekcji Materii jest odległość od teraźniejszości. *'Kompresja czasu' Galaktyczna mogłaby kompresować przepływ energii czasowej, układając prądy czasu w wiele warstw, tworząc kieszonkowy wymiar o bardzo wysokiej gęstości czasu. W tym podprzestrzennym wymiarze zwiększonej gęstości czasu, czas płynie inaczej niż wymiar zewnętrzny, albo o wiele szybciej, zależnie od gęstości proporcjonalnej, albo tak gęsto, że zatrzymuje się całkowicie. Galaktyczna nigdy nie opanowała tej umiejętności. *'Ignorowanie czasu' Galaktyczna może przeciwstawić się czasowi, dzięki czemu jest w stanie robić rzeczy szybciej, niż czas na to pozwala, lub robić rzeczy, na które nie pozwala przyczynowość, takie jak robienie rzeczy w wolnym tempie z niewielkim upływem czasu lub robienie rzeczy w kolejności, która przeciwstawia się samej przyczynowości. Galaktyczna często używa tej umiejętności, gdy musi przeglądać raporty, szukać informacji, itd. *'Generowanie czasowej energii' Galaktyczna może generować czasową energię. *'Manipulacja czasową energią' Galaktyczna potrafi manipulować energią upływu czasu, pozwalając mu skondensować czas w niby-namacalną formę lub energię i wykorzystać go do bardziej fizycznego wykorzystania, zamiast po prostu kontrolować sam czas. Obejmuje to konstrukty i wystrzeliwanie pocisków energii temporalnej. Kontrolując przepływ energii w czasie, może zmusić czas do poruszania się i zatrzymywania z różnymi prędkościami, kierować przepływem, aby teleportować się w przestrzeni i czasie, koncentrować go w bramach w czasie, a nawet szczelinach czasoprzestrzennych. Szybkie prądy energii czasu mogą być nawet użyte do odchylenia ataków ze zwiększoną prędkością, a przy wyższych natężeniach mogą powodować rozpad ofiar z powodu fizycznego ciała, które nie jest w stanie nadążyć za upływem czasu. Galaktyczna używa tej umiejętności w celu obrony, lub atakowania. *'Projekcja pól czasowych' Galaktyczna umie emitować pole,które pozwala jej na przyspieszenie i spowolnienie czasu dla wszystkiego w polu. Im większe jest pole czasowe, tym cięższe jest kontrolowanie go. *'Fuzja czasu' Galaktyczna mogłaby łączyć różne punkty czasu lub zdarzenia w jeden punkt czasu, blokując dowolną liczbę aspektów punktów w czasie lub wydarzeniach, kiedy to robi. Może na przykład wziąć epokę w przeszłości i połączyć ją z epoką w przyszłości lub odwrotnie i połączyć je w jedną. Galaktyczna nie wie o tej umiejętności i nawet gdyby ją opanowała to nigdy by jej nie użyła, ponieważ naruszy to bezpieczeństwo jej linii czasowej. *'Tworzenie portali czasowych' Galaktyczna potrafi tworzyć portale, które mogą podróżować w czasie. Portale mogą obejmować zarówno pełnowymiarowe drzwi, jak i przezroczyste okna. *'Modyfikacja okien czasowych' Galaktyczna mogłaby modyfikować okna czasowe, aby podróżować przez alternatywne i równoległe wszechświaty za pomocą szczelin wymiarowych. Galaktyczna nigdy nie opanowała tej mocy. *'Zdarzenia czasowe' Galaktyczna byłaby w stanie generować zdarzenia czasowe, które mają się zdarzyć w dowolnym punkcie kontinuum czasoprzestrzennego, niezależnie od tego, czy będzie to przeszłość, teraźniejszość czy przyszłość. Jeśli ktoś spróbuje zmienić przeszłość, Galaktyczna poświęciłaby czas na wejście w przeszłość, aby powstrzymać ją przed zmianą. Jeśli ktoś spróbuje postępować wbrew temu, co przepowiedziano w przyszłości, zdarzenie czasowe utrzyma go na drodze. Galaktyczna nie opanowała tej umiejętności. *'Przesunięcie czasowe' Galaktyczna może wysłać się do innego strumienia czasu i dowolnie. Strumień czasu, w który sami się wysyłają, może być szybszą wersją, pozwalając jej poruszać się i działać w znacznie szybszym tempie niż ich zwykły strumień czasu i postrzegać rzeczy w wolniejszym tempie. Strumień czasu może być również wolniejszą wersją, pozwalając im szybciej dostrzegać rzeczy i działać wolniej. Galaktyczna może spędzać długie okresy czasu w innym strumieniu czasu, podczas gdy w czasie rzeczywistym minęło zaledwie kilka dni lub więcej. Może również powodować obrażenia u innych przez użycie względnej prędkości i bezwładności, którą wywiera na innych podczas poruszania się w szybszym strumieniu czasu (np. Uderzenie palcem może złamać rękę). Galaktyczna może nawet wprowadzać inne osoby w różne strumienie czasu, o ile utrzymują z osobą kontakt fizyczny. Galaktyczna często używać tej umiejętności i nie ma żadnych ograniczeń. *'Temporalna teleportacja' Galaktyczna może teleportować się zarówno w czasie, jak i przestrzeni, pozwalając jej dotrzeć do dowolnego miejsca i epoki jednym ruchem. Przy odpowiednich obliczeniach i czasie mogłaby stworzyć pętle czasowe i paradoksy, docierając do miejsca docelowego, przed jej powstaniem lub nawet może istnieć w wielu lokalizacjach jednocześnie. Galaktyczna parę razy cofała się w czasie, w celu zdobycia informacji, ale stara się teleportować w czasie tylko w krytycznych sytuacjach. Informacje o minerale Diament jest bardzo rzadkim minerałem z gromady pierwiastków rodzimych. Nazwa pochodzi z języka greckiego od słowa adamas, które oznacza niepokonany lub niezniszczalny. Diament jest najtwardszą znaną substancją występującą w przyrodzie. 'Informacje geologiczne' Diament występuje w wielu kolorach, takich jak: bezbarwny, żółty, brązowy, czarny, niebieski, zielony, czerwony, różowy i fioletowy. W skali Mohsa zajmuje najwyższe miejsce, czyli numer 10. Diament ma wiele zastosowań, takich jak: *jest stosowany przy produkcji materiałów ściernych (diamenty syntetyczne) i narzędzi tnących i skrawających (m.in. noży do cięcia szkła) *do wyrobu past termoprzewodzących (diamenty syntetyczne) *jako elementy w aparaturze naukowej i medycznej *detektory cząstek elementarnych, dozymetry *do wyrobu filier (wkładek kalibracyjnych – narzynek), do drutów i włókien sztucznych. Trwałość ciągadeł diamentowych w przypadku ciągnienia niektórych materiałów może być niemal 250 razy większa niż ciągadeł wykonanych z bardzo twardych *do wyrobu twardościomierzy i igieł fonograficznych *w jubilerstwie do wyrobu biżuterii – odpowiednio oszlifowane diamenty noszą nazwę ; cechy kamieni jubilerskich ma 10–20% wydobywanych diamentów 'Występowanie' Diamenty występują w Indiach, Rosji, Australii, Afryce Południowej, w Demokratycznej Republice Konga, Brazylii, Botswanie, Namibii, Sierra Leone, w Senegalu, Kanadzie, Stanach Zjednoczonych, Angoli, Kongu, Lesotho, Tanzanii, Ghani, na Wybrzeżu Kości Słoniowej, w Burkinie Faso, Gwineii i Liberii. Ciekawostki *Galaktyka na pelerynie Galaktycznej Diament porusza się tak samo jak galaktyki w kosmosie Przypisy Galeria galaxy_diamond.png|Stary design Galaktycznej Diament galaxy_diamond_2.0.png|Galaktyczna Diament używająca jednej ze swoich umiejętności galaxy_diamond_2.0_power.png|Galaktyczna Diament z kulami energii galaxy_diamond_beginnings.png|Galaktyczna Diament w młodości galaxy_diamond_gem.png|Klejnot Galaktycznej Diament Granatowa Di|Przecudny edit od Robsonw uwu ufu.png|Fanart od Maxakii Obraz_44.jpg|Prześliczna młoda Galaktyczna Diament od sonyx, bardzo Ci dziękuje UwU Obraz_49.jpg|Zawierający dech w piersiach fanowski design Galaktycznej Diament od sonyx galaxxydi-1.png|Przecudny design Galaktycznej Diament od MarySP galaktyczna.png|Super duper prześliczny design Galaktycznej Diament od BrakNicku SPOILER_galaxy_diamond.png|Niesamowity design Galaktycznej Diament od PeridoxaDeMayo |-| Kwazarowa Diament = Kwazarowa Diament - zły odpowiednik Galaktycznej Diament z alternatywnego wszechświata. Wygląd Kwazarowa Diament nosi strój w odcieniach pomarańczowego i czerwonego. Strój posiada rozciągniętą na górze spadającą gwiazdę, a na jej końcu znajduje się klejnot Kwazarowej. Postać nosi pomarańczowe spodnie i brzoskwiniowe buty. Kwazarowa ma czerwone naramienniki, do których przyczepiona jest ogromna peleryna z obrazem kwazaru. Dłonie Kwazarowej otaczają dwa lewitujące pierścienie. Na rękach nosi rękawiczki o kolorze czerwonym. Skóra Kwazarowej ma kolor jasnoczerwony, a jej włosy są jasnożółte i są podobnie ułożone jak włosy Galaktycznej Diament. Charakter Relacje Fuzje Kwazarowa Diament nigdy się nie połączyła. Historia Klejnot Broń Nie jest nam znana broń Kwazarowej. Umiejętności Kwazarowa posiada standardowe umiejętności klejnotu takie jak: regeneracja, bańkowanie, itd. Umiejętności specjalne Informacje o minerale Diament jest bardzo rzadkim minerałem z gromady pierwiastków rodzimych. Nazwa pochodzi z języka greckiego od słowa adamas, które oznacza niepokonany lub niezniszczalny. Diament jest najtwardszą znaną substancją występującą w przyrodzie. 'Informacje geologiczne' Diament występuje w wielu kolorach, takich jak: bezbarwny, żółty, brązowy, czarny, niebieski, zielony, czerwony, różowy i fioletowy. W skali Mohsa zajmuje najwyższe miejsce, czyli numer 10. Diament ma wiele zastosowań, takich jak: *jest stosowany przy produkcji materiałów ściernych (diamenty syntetyczne) i narzędzi tnących i skrawających (m.in. noży do cięcia szkła) *do wyrobu past termoprzewodzących (diamenty syntetyczne) *jako elementy w aparaturze naukowej i medycznej *detektory cząstek elementarnych, dozymetry *do wyrobu filier (wkładek kalibracyjnych – narzynek), do drutów i włókien sztucznych. Trwałość ciągadeł diamentowych w przypadku ciągnienia niektórych materiałów może być niemal 250 razy większa niż ciągadeł wykonanych z bardzo twardych *do wyrobu twardościomierzy i igieł fonograficznych *w jubilerstwie do wyrobu biżuterii – odpowiednio oszlifowane diamenty noszą nazwę ; cechy kamieni jubilerskich ma 10–20% wydobywanych diamentów 'Występowanie' Diamenty występują w Indiach, Rosji, Australii, Afryce Południowej, w Demokratycznej Republice Konga, Brazylii, Botswanie, Namibii, Sierra Leone, w Senegalu, Kanadzie, Stanach Zjednoczonych, Angoli, Kongu, Lesotho, Tanzanii, Ghanie, na Wybrzeżu Kości Słoniowej, w Burkinie Faso, Gwinei i Liberii. Ciekawostki Przypisy Galeria Quasar diamond.png|Kwazarowa Diament quasar_diamond_gem.png|Klejnot Kwazarowej Diament KwazarowaPNG.png|Prześliczny edit od RobsonW Kategoria:Diamenty Kategoria:Wrogie Klejnoty Kategoria:OC Kategoria:Kreatywność Bialuuu Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Użytkowników Kategoria:Klejnoty Kategoria:Klejnot z Homeworld Kategoria:Klejnoty Użytkowników